


The Protector

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers, 2019 [16]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: [BOTW, pre-Calamity] In which Revali challenges Link to a hunting contest on Satori Mountain to test their archery skills--but neither of them counted on what they would see there at the peak.





	The Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by today's Inktober prompt, "Wild."

“There’s really only one true way to tell which of us is the better archer,” Revali insisted, glancing at Link. “A hunting contest! He who among us can slay the most wild game and amass the most meat will be declared the best!”

“And I’ll cook it all for you!” Daruk grinned. “So bring back all you can!”

Link pondered this for a moment, and then nodded.

“Revali, that’s hardly fair,” Zelda protested. “You can fly, and Link can’t—and your Rito eyes offer you a greater scope of vision.”

“Scope? I believe Link here has that little Sheikah Slate to take care of that whole ‘scope’ business. And if he can’t fly, well… That’s not really my problem, is it? And anyway, he accepted my challenge!”

“I think he may just be hungry,” Urbosa mused. “But if you two feel the need for this macho display, by all means, go—we won’t stop you. Especially if we can get a free meal out of it.”

“I must admit, the thought of trying new food appeals to me,” Mipha said, trying to hide her excitement. “Good luck, Link!”

Zelda and Urbosa both chuckled as Revali gave Mipha an indignant look.

“Well, he needs it—he can’t fly!” Mipha pointed out.

“Ugh, fine…” Revali sighed. “You want to even the playing field? I guess I can live with that. I’ll fly, and you can start your vantage point from a mountaintop.”

Link nodded again; yes, this seemed as fair as they could get.

“And the closest peak would be…” Revali glanced around. “Aha! Right there—Satori Mountain!”

Revali soared into the air, heading for the mountain; Link quickly leaped upon his horse and galloped, struggling to keep up. It was nightfall by the time they reached the mountain; a waxing crescent was rising as Link rode partway up the mountain before climbing the rest of the way to reach the peak, where Revali waited.

“Took you long enough,” he chided Link. “Now then, you can stand here and shoot what you can. I’ll take to the skies and…”

Revali trailed off as, suddenly, an unearthly, blue-green glow surrounded them—surrounding the entire peak.

“…What did you _do_ on the way up here!?” Revali asked, turning back to Link, who took it as his turn to respond with an indignant look. He was soon distracted again as they heard the sound of hooves walking in shallow water.

Revali and Link made their way to the edge of an outcropping on the peak to get a better look. Beneath them was a small, clear pond beside a blooming cherry blossom tree. And in the center of the pond, a large, horselike creature, glowing blue, stood, waiting for something.

“…What in the…?” Revali began, but Link waved a hand for quiet.

They watched and waited in silence; slowly, more and more creatures—Blupees, mountain goats, deer, and birds of all kinds—arrived at the pond, bowing to the large creature in reverence. The creature gazed upon them serenely, as one would for their children.

Revali’s beak was hanging open, and then both he and Link gave a start as the creature suddenly glanced up, staring at them for a moment. The both of them stared, momentarily overcome by the creature’s majesty.

The creature then turned, staring pointedly down the mountain—following his gaze, Link and Revali saw that he was indicating an orchard full of apple trees, and outcroppings of mushrooms and endura carrots. Revali realized that it was both a friendly suggestion _and_ a direct order, all at the same time, and he sheepishly put away the Great Eagle Bow. Link followed suit, putting away his bow, as well. The message was loud and clear—Satori Mountain was under the creature’s protection, and he was graciously granting them access to his harvest.

“Well… I hope Daruk and Mipha won’t be too disappointed that there’s no meat tonight…” Revali intoned quietly, his arrogant air temporarily vanished. “We’ll just have to find some other way to compare our archery skills.”

Link nodded in agreement, now taking a picture on the Sheikah Slate of the magnificent sight below. He was sure that coming back with this tale would be far more intriguing than any game they could have returned with.

They still didn’t move from their vantage point on the peak yet; the continued to watch the scene below, their hearts oddly at peace.


End file.
